


Bubblegum Pink

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard is grumpy after Eddie skips out on him, so Steve decides to cheer him up with a gift. It's just a little bit kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> God, it's been forever! I'm so sorry, folks, I really am. I just sort of... couldn't write. Anyway, this is me, getting back into the habit of things. I will prevail! *raises fist in the air*

Steve stood in the middle of the bedroom, wearing a tight t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans, and waited for Howard to come out of the shower. He fidgeted a little, his pulse racing at the thought of what Howard would say, what Howard might do. 

Howard had been grumpy since Edward had left, snapping at everyone for the smallest, silliest things. Tony avoided him and even Jarvis tried keeping out of Howard's way. 

Steve was sick of it, to be honest. He only hoped that this would pull Howard out of his bad mood. His heart jumped a little when the bathroom door opened and he took a deep, calming breath. 

Howard walked into the bedroom, a towel slung around his hip. He glanced at Steve, before turning away. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Barnes were going to hang around the neighborhood today."

"He's sleeping off a hangover." Steve shrugged and dug his toes into the plush carpet. "Besides, I thought you might want some company. I know that you're upset because your brother left."

Howard snorted and rummaged through his underwear drawer. "I'm used to it. And I'm not upset. I'm just a little stressed."

"Okay," he said, keeping his voice low and even. "Well, I can help relieve your stress. I bought you something. "

Howard stilled and slowly looked over at Steve. "You bought me something."

"Something to enjoy." Steve smiled, hooked his thumbs into his belt loops, and cocked his hip. "Wanna see?"

"I guess." Howard crossed his arms over his chest. He still looked grumpy, but Steve was used to that. 

Steve popped the button of his jeans and dragged them until they puddled on the floor. He cleared his throat and cocked his hip again, hoping Howard would find it sexy. "What do you think?" he asked, gesturing to the panties he was wearing..

Howard opened and closed his mouth a few times, then said, "I think they're very pink. Pink and… and…" He rubbed his mouth; Steve didn't know if that was a good sign.

"I like this." Steve tugged on the little pink bow that graced the waistband of the panties. "And the fabric is nice, too. It's satin." He ran his hand across the front of it, brushing against his slowly hardening cock. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment. "Do you like it?"

Howard couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. "Yeah. It's… yeah."

Steve laughed softly, sprawled back on the bed, and stretched so that his shirt rode up, baring his stomach. "C'mere and feel them. Come feel my panties." 

Howard shook his head, a smile curving his lips, but it wasn't a no. He tugged off his towel and moved towards Steve. "God, Steve, the things you do."

"I know," Steve said, leaning up on his elbows. "Good boys don't let people touch their panties. But I'm not a good boy. I do all sorts of bad things."

"Oh, babe." Howard shuddered and knelt between Steve's legs, one hand curving around Steve's right hip, his other hand resting on the inside of Steve's left thigh. "You are infinitely good."

Howard's touch was electric and Steve's cock tented the front of the panties, leaving a wet spot where it leaked precome. "I love it when you touch me. I want you to touch me all the time."

"I love it, too." Howard slid his hand up Steve's thigh, played with the elastic around the crotch of the panties, then slipped his fingers inside. He immediately brushed his fingers against Steve's hole.

When Howard touched him there, Steve moaned, let his upper body fall back onto the bed, and lifted his hips. 

"You're slick," Howard said, voice thick with arousal.

"Got ready for you." Steve closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to stifle another moan. 

"I'm going to make you cream these panties, Steve." Howard pushed two fingers inside Steve and he wailed. "Going to make them all messy." 

"Please," he said, clamping around Howard's big fingers. "I want you to. I want—" Howard curled his fingers and Steve was suffused with pleasure. 

"So beautiful, babe." Howard nuzzled Steve through his underwear and began finger-fucking him. 

Steve couldn't keep still: he clutched the sheets and rolled his hips. He tried to stiffed the moans and gasps, but each touch, each stroke of Howard's fingers, dragged them out. He begged Howard to go harder, faster, but Howard's pace was steady.

"God, you're getting so wet." Howard licked the head of Steve's cock; the wet satin rubbing across it.

"Pl-Please," Steve said, his voice breaking when Howard added a third finger. "Wanna come. Howard, please!"

Howard stretched his hole, mouthed him, sucked him through the fabric.

"I can't! I can't!" He shook his head and arched up. He was so close. It felt so good.

"Not yet," Howard said. "Hold on for a tin bit longer. I know you can."

"I don't wanna!" Steve wailed and shook.

"In five seconds, Steve. Four second. Three." Howard pushed his fingers in with each word, then pulled them out slowly. "Two, one… now!"

Steve let out a choked cry and rode Howard's fingers through his orgasm, until he was shuddering and letting out soft little cries.

"That's it, babe. That was perfect." Howard slipped his fingers out of Steve's hole and kissed Steve's inner thigh. "You're so perfect."

"What about you?" He opened his eyes and stared blearily at Howard.

"Roll onto your belly," Howard said, patting Steve's hip. When he did, Howard pressed a kiss to the nap his neck and pulled down his panties to expose his butt. 

"Got a condom in the pocket of my jeans," He laid his head on his crossed arms and sighed.

"Don't need one."

Steve opened his mouth to ask Howard what he meant, then he felt Howard's cock slide between his butt cheeks, leaving a trail of precome and… oh. It wasn't exactly what he wanted but it was close enough. And he always loved it when Howard came on him. Howard groaned into his ear and rubbed himself off against Steve's butt; it left him feeling hot and excited and shivery all over. "I love you," he said, wiggling his hips back, trying to help Howard out.

"Love you, too." Howard nipped his ear and panted. "God, babe, Steve… You feel so good."

"Come on me. I want you to. Please, Howard, please!"

"Yeah. Yeah, I—" Howard shuddered, coming all over Steve's butt, and bit Steve's shoulder through the fabric of his t-shirt.

Steve let out a helpless little groan and did his best to push away the excitement building up inside of him. 

Howard helped by pulling up his panties; he grimaced. 

"Thanks," he said.

"Isn't that my line?" Howard stretched out next to him.

"Only if it worked." He curled up against Howard's side. "Did it? Because if didn't, you might have to hire a bodyguard. I'm pretty sure Mr. Jarvis is ready to kill you and hide your body in the rose garden."

"I've been that bad?" Steve nodded and Howard almost rubbed the bridge of his nose with his dirty fingers. He let out a huff of laughter and let his hand drop to the bed. "I should be used to it by now."

"I don't think it's something you can get used to." He kissed Howard's jaw. "I know it doesn’t help, but I'm sorry."

"It doesn't, but thank you." He looked at Steve and smiled. "So I need another shower. Wanna share?"

Steve smiled back and nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
